The Final Showdown
by FARCEARCE
Summary: This is the final showdown, who shall win. Chapter seven now up. There also is some humor in my story, but their is not a third genre choice. Relax, Review and Enjoy.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N- This is my first story, I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I did.  
_________________  
The Final Showdown  
  
You see the open plain before you. You look around, it is not as vast as you were told, but yet it is vast enough for the final showdown.  
  
You see the two main competitors. One is small, but a giant when it comes to fighting, he has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek from long ago. He has another with him, a girl, but you since she is stronger than most ordinary women. She has a wooden sword on her belt; she must use it a lot for there are nicks in it.  
  
The other is a fierce, demon-like man who has fought many battles before this one but none of them have been as worthy of an opponent as the man standing across the plain from him. He too has a girl near him; she seems younger than the other, though she seems just as devoted to her man at her side than the opposing woman. She carries a bow and arrow set on her back; she seems a powerful presence with that bow and arrow.  
  
Both of these fighters are unusual, they both are powerful, yet weak; they love the thrill of the fight, but yet they love their woman more than any fight they ever fought.  
  
Both women understand this is a fight to the death, though neither wants their man to die; though they would like to see whose man is stronger. The men, InuYasha and Kenshin, understand the rules of the dual as well, but if one is knocked unconscious the fight must stop until consciousness is regained.  
  
InuYasha has his own sword, the Tetsusaiga; where Kenshin has his reverse blade sword as usual.  
  
Both of the swords are sheathed, but soon they will be filled with angst and fear. A/N If you like this Review and I'll write more. 


	2. The Competitors Have Talks with Their Wo...

A/N: Due to a stunning two reviews I had decided to write more. This chapter should be much longer than the last one I was working off of three hours of sleep. R&R. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.  
__________________________  
The Final Showdown, Chapter 2.  
  
The competitors go to the middle of the field to tell the other names and to make sure the other knows the rules of this battle.  
  
Kenshin walks up to the middle as InuYasha does the same. As they meet InuYasha says, "YEAH, I know the rules now let's fight." Kenshin, on the other hand, just stands there for a second; after a minute or two he says, "I am Kenshin, the one who used to be and sometimes is still called the Hitokiri Battousai. I use the Hiten Mitsurugi ultra- sonic sword techniques."  
  
They then go to their own sides and talk to their women.  
  
Kenshin as he talks to Miss Kaoru, "Miss Kaoru (for even after they got married, he could never get used to not saying that), you know that I might die here in this duel. If I die I hope for you the best life possible after me. Though with the unstoppable Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki I should win easily, though I will not use that first for that would be pointless, I am sure that this battle will not end before dawn." In response and a few times during, Kaoru speaks back to Kenshin, "Why do you continue to call me Miss Kaoru, we are married you know." "You must not lose for I can not live without you." "Kenshin, I think you are right for he seems strong, maybe stronger than you. Though the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki is "unstoppable"; he may be able to stop it. He seems much stronger than anyone you have had to fight, even stronger than Shi-Shi-O. But always remember that I love you Kenshin, and have ever since I met you that day on the road and you saved my life." Kenshin says once last thing and one thing only, "I will not lose." Then Kaoru hits him over the head with her hand and says, "You dummy you were supposed to say I love you... ARRRR; you make me so angry sometimes." Then Kenshin turns around with those crazy swirly eyes and says, "HEY, why did you do that, you know I love you, ok then (as he returns to normal); I love you." Kaoru says, "I know, but thank you none the less for saying it. Fight your hardest Kenshin." He leaves as though he never wants to leave that moment, except for the Kaoru hitting him in the head part, never wanted to leave there ever. As she stands there she starts to cry thinking that she might never see her beloved Kenshin again.  
  
At the same time, on the other side of the plain.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome are having one of their fights... InuYasha said there was nothing to say... then he realized... he could have said anything else... but he did not.  
  
"INUYASHA," Kagome yells at him, "you are a pig for saying that... ohhh you make me so mad... but on the other hand I am with you every day so... WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!!!" InuYasha says back to that, "I'm sorry, truly I am, but I thought that there was nothing to say." "You can hear what they are saying over there (InuYasha and Kagome are life mates, or married as we call it, and Kagome, as is InuYasha, is now a Hanyou, so therefore she can hear just as well as InuYasha). They are saying things that I would like you to say; it is just that you are too thick headed to think that you might lose. SHEESH, well still I want you to realize that you might lose... and if you do I will never have another... I just wanted you to know that," Kagome relents to InuYasha and then backs off of him... just a little. InuYasha then realizes that he was an idiot... he then says, "I do think that I might die... but that is unlikely, look at scrawny over there, how can he outmatch me. And Kagome I do love you, ever since that day that you saved me from eternal sleep on that tree. And I figured that you would have no other (he was doing so well but...), buy who can beat me?" Now you hear... "SIT BOY!!!" You have heard that those are the magical words that any time Kagome says that that InuYasha falls to the ground and starts to yell at Kagome. He says, "HEY, WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR...?" Kagome, in reply, says, "You were being to hard headed again. I am telling you that you might die; okay InuYasha. Though I do not want you to die; it is a strong possibility." She speaks, right before InuYasha is about to, "InuYasha, I too have loved you since that die that I freed you from that tree which your first love, Kikyou, bound you to. But I am glad that you chose me over her. InuYasha make sure that you come back to me, because I love you with all my heart and soul." Before he leaves they hug and kiss (I am not meaning the cheap phrase; they do hug and kiss), but then as he is leaving she hears the thing she did not want to... he says, "But I will win." OF COURSE, in a blink of the eye, InuYasha is back on the ground because of a sit command by Kagome.  
  
Then the competitors meet in the middle again for the bowing to each other and the shaking of hands. Now the battle is ready to begin.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this second chapter to my tale, I will try to only write them longer from here, but no shorter than the first one. And I think to write more I need to see some more reviews. Thank you SonJanusX and PyroKofuru for my first reviews. 


	3. The Fight Begins And Then Ends And Begin...

A/N: I do believe this to be the third installment in the epic tale of the Final Showdown, please relax, and enjoy, and then hopefully you'll review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.  
__________________________  
The Final Showdown: Chapter 3  
  
They then walk back to their own edges of the plain for some reason they both look back just enough to catch for InuYasha, Kagome, and for Kenshin, Kaoru. But, of course InuYasha gives Kagome the look of "I'm going to win," so in a split second he is back on the ground. Though, on the other hand, Kenshin looks back and gives Kaoru a look that says "I love you." After he, InuYasha, gets up he relinquishes his first thought and sends one back that says "I love you." Kagome appreciates that much better and gives him back a look that says the same.  
  
Now, after the looks, InuYasha yells across the plain, "LET'S FIGHT!"  
  
Then they charge after each other both drawing their weapons; Kenshin, of course is using his Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Sou Sen, and InuYasha is just going for the kill as quickly as he can. As Tetsusaiga is unsheathed it grows to its enormous size, as tall as InuYasha it is and nearly as sharp as InuYasha's temper.  
  
The swords hit with a mighty, nearly ear drum destroying clash. You are deafened for a short while, though you need not hear the battle just to watch it.  
  
The battle is fierce InuYasha and Kenshin have started out with almost nothing... you can tell this by the fact that neither of them are exerting themselves because you have seen them both fight (though you may never have seen either Kenshin or InuYasha fight; I have and when fighting their hardest; they fight with their all and usually to protect their friends or Kagome, in InuYasha's case, or Kaoru, in Kenshin's case). Right now they are basically going back and forth attacking and parrying blows; this is not boring because they are both very interesting fighters, Kenshin and his Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and InuYasha with his kill quickly fighting style.  
  
InuYasha then knocks Kenshin on the ground and Kenshin again has those crazy swirly eyes and says, "Ohh..." Then InuYasha is about to kill him, then all of a sudden, BOOM, and he is on the ground in an instant. Again Kagome gave him the sit command because he was unconscious, because Kagome, knowing the rules, knew it was illegal to kill him when he was unconscious (knowing Kenshin he would have abided by the rules).  
  
It then becomes a time out and Kaoru comes out to the area where Kenshin is and lays near him waiting until he wakes up, she knows he always does sometimes it just takes him longer than others. She whispers the words I love you into his ear hoping that he hears her.  
  
While on the other side of the field... "KAGOME, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" InuYasha questions Kagome while yelling at her. "InuYasha, you know full and well that it is illegal to kill him when he is unconscious." "But he was not unconscious." "InuYasha, I could smell it from over here that he was unconscious; so therefore, you must have smelled it," she says back scolding InuYasha (as I told you in previous chapters she is a Hanyou as InuYasha is). InuYasha says in return to the crime he was accused of, "Yes, I could, but I was caught up in the moment; what you did was justified. While we are in a time out do you just want to talk or do you want to scold me for something I have confessed of?" "Okay, if you want to InuYasha lets talk," Kagome says in a sweet, soft voice. She is looking upon InuYasha at this moment as a wife would look upon her husband when they are deeply in love.  
  
Kenshin soon wakes up out of his swirly eyed gaze and sees Kaoru and is happy. He then says, "Oh, what happened to me, and... why are you out on the field Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru then says back, "Well, InuYasha knocked you down and was about to kill you then that girl over there stopped him by magically knocking him to the ground." "Oh... that was nice of her..." Then he, Kenshin, walks over to where InuYasha and Kagome are talking.  
  
"Well it seems as though Kenshin is fine," Kagome says to InuYasha. She is glad that he is. Also she notices him, Kenshin, walking over to their side of the field. She smiles, though InuYasha thinks she is smiling at him; she is really smiling at Kenshin. Kenshin walks over to Kagome and asks, "What is your name?" "Kagome," she answers in a shy voice. "Well, Kagome thank you for not letting me get killed by InuYasha. I'm sure that Miss Kaoru would like to thank you as well," Kenshin stumbles out the words (as he is saying this he is near tears). He continues, "I will ask Kaoru to come over here and thank you personally. Again I say thank you." As Kenshin says this he starts to walk away.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" InuYasha nearly yells at Kagome. She says back to him, nearly yelling as well, "I'M SORRY THAT SOMEONE AROUND HERE IS NICE." "Never mind that we need to get back to fighting," InuYasha says to Kagome in an arrogant tone as he is walking away. Then, yet again, he is on the ground because of a sit command. As he is getting up he pushes on his back to help him up.  
  
He looks back at Kagome with the look of "Why did you do that?" Then she looks back at him and he realizes what he did wrong, and then he whines a little bit because of the pain and the scolding he got.  
  
They then meet in the middle of the field to bow to each other again.  
  
As they are walking forward Kaoru goes around the field to speak to Kagome to thank her for saving Kenshin's life.  
  
Kenshin and InuYasha are ready to fight, they take out their swords and again Tetsusaiga grows to its great size; you are struck with awe about the sword's great size, sharpness and overall greatness. Kenshin pulls out his reverse blade sword with outstanding quickness, this time, though, he uses the Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Sou Ryu Sen (this is where he uses the sword to parry the opponent's sword then hits the opponent with the sheath of his sword). The technique works with outstanding success it hits InuYasha in the face, but InuYasha does not fall down because of the strong blood of his father, a demon, runs through his veins like a great fire that when enraged can defeat the greatest of foes. But, the problem for InuYasha is that Kenshin is not just a great foe he is the best sword fighter of the Mejii Revolution making him stronger than any other enemy. InuYasha stumbles a little bit from the blow but after a few seconds it no longer phases him. Then they look into each others eyes (it is not like they love each other but they are looking for the deepest secret that when found out makes the other fight the hardest) then they realize it, each others deepest secret is that they do not ever want their women to be hurt or touched by another...  
  
Meanwhile during the battle part...  
  
Kagome and Kaoru are talking casually. "I thank you," Kaoru says in her sweetest voice, "What is your name?" "Your welcome," Kagome says back to Kaoru in an equally sweet voice, "My name is Kagome; what is yours." "Kagome, that's such a cute name," Kaoru says awkwardly, "Mine is Kaoru, but ever since Kenshin met me he has called me Miss Kaoru, even after we got married. I guess it got ingrained into his head with the long months and years." "That is a pretty name as well, Kaoru... Miss Kauro?" Kagome replies back with a less sweet voice but it is better than the awkwardness of Kaoru's voice, "InuYasha and I are married, or as we call it life mates, he, as am I now, is a Hanyou, or a half demon. What it does is give us great hearing, smell, and strength, but InuYasha, unlike me, is hard headed. Soon after we met he had a spell put on him that whenever I say S-I-T B-O-Y (she spelled it out as to not make InuYasha fall to the ground) he falls to the ground, that is what saved your husband, Kenshin was his name, from being killed just now at the hand of InuYasha." "OH, so that was your doing..." Kaoru says questioning, sort of, "Well for that I am thankful towards you." "Well maybe you should get back over to your side before either Kenshin or InuYasha start to question what is going on over here," Kagome says to Kaoru, "But, let's talk later." "That sounds great!" And with that Kaoru starts to trek back over to Kenshin's side of the field.  
  
Back to the battle...  
  
They, Kenshin and InuYasha, randomly decide to take a time out for some reason (the reason is to talk to the women about what they talked about with each other... BIG MISTAKE).  
  
Kenshin walks up to Kaoru and gently asks, "May I ask Miss Kaoru what you talked about with Kagome?" "No, you may not," Kaoru says, "That is between her and I and not for you or InuYasha to know. But I did find out that they are just as deeply in love as we are." "Oh," Kenshin sighs with relief, "Well then what do you want to talk about; we took a time out to talk to you two." "Kenshin, how strange was it that we met?" Kaoru says, "I mean I ran into you thinking you were who you ended up to be, but not really knowing anything about you. Then we got to know each other and I fell in love with you, and then... you finally caught up." "What do you mean Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asks, "I too loved you since we met, but I could never come clean with myself to tell you that I did. I watched you grow more and then at my hardest time you came to comfort me when we were going up against Shi-Shi-O and his group of renegades. You were the reason that I beat him because I was worried about you being killed by the renegades that he sent to destroy you all. But, you did not die and glad that I am for that." "Oh, Kenshin how could I ever doubt you," SMACK, Kaoru did not believe Kenshin (though for means of this story he is telling the truth). Kenshin is now down on the ground with those crazy swirly eyes that he always gets when he is knocked down or hit unexpectedly. "What was that for Miss Kaoru, I spoke nothing but the truth to you as I always do." Kenshin says sweetly while he does have those swirly eyes. "Kenshin, what do you not get about the words; I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Kaoru yells at him, with eyes that a second ago said love now say that they are mad, which Kenshin hates more than anything else, for Kaoru to be mad at him. He says, "Miss Kaoru do not be mad at me, for I am truly sorry if I offended you, for you know I never mean to because you are my wife and my only love." "Kenshin," she is now speaking with those eyes that Kenshin loves, the eyes that say that Kaoru loves Kenshin with all her heart and soul. Kenshin is happy now that Kaoru is not mad at him, for that is the only thing that can make the greatest fighter of the Mejii Revolution a mere man, instead of the god like being he usually is. "Now that's all said and done I must go back to the battle." Before he leaves Kenshin gives Kaoru a kiss and tells her every thing is going to be all right.  
  
Meanwhile at InuYasha's side of the field...  
  
"So, InuYasha, why did you two take a break?" Kagome asks. InuYasha states back, "UHHH, no reason we just wanted to talk to you two." Then under his voice he says, "We wanted to ask what you talked about." Then "SIT BOY" and there is now a pot hole in the ground where InuYasha stood. As he is getting up he says again, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" She says back gallantly, "I heard what you said and was offended by it. That is for me and Kaoru to know and for you to never figure out. Plus you should have been able to hear that from over there. I mean you do have better ears than that InuYasha." "WELL..." InuYasha says back with a nearly defeated tone, "I was in the heat of battle and I could not hear as well as I should have if I was just sitting around doing nothing. SHEESH!" "WELL THEN INUYASHA!" she says yelling as loud as she can, directly into his ear, "I WILL NOT TELL YOU; YOU GOT THAT!" "Well it seems as though they are not finished talking so what else do we have to talk about?" InuYasha asks. "Well I would like to tell you how I felt when I first saw you." Kagome says with a sweet voice, it being as sweet as the sweetest dessert. ________-________---_______----_______------ =+)  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed my latest installment of The Final Showdown. Please R&R. 


	4. The Tale of Kagome Meeting InuYasha And ...

A/N: This is the fourth chapter in The Final Showdown. I would like to see many reviews because writing so much is seeming to get tiresome. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.  
__________________________  
The Final Showdown, Chapter 4  
  
Review from end of last chapter. "Well I would like to tell you how I felt when I first saw you." Kagome says with a sweet voice, it being as sweet as the sweetest dessert.  
  
Now to the fourth chapter.  
  
"Do you want to hear that InuYasha?" Kagome asks; yet as sweet as she is she smells the sweat coming down InuYasha's forehead (the fact that she is a Hanyou, of course) and laughs with a funny interest, and then asks, "InuYasha, why are you sweating?" He then says, with somewhat of amazement, "Why would you say that I am sweating?... I was fighting, remember, while you and Kaoru were talking over here. I mean are you that dense!" Then, of course, BOOM, and InuYasha is mumbling unknown words to his disgust of how many times she has done that today (though in one episode of InuYasha she repeatedly says SIT BOY and throws his back out, for he is holding a gigantic rock). He is now in great pain. Then, again of course, he asks, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" "Well, InuYasha, I did that because you were rude to me. And when you first came over here you were not sweating, as you can remember I do have a nose with a sense of smell as good as yours. Again I ask, do you want to hear that InuYasha?" Kagome asks, this time not as sweet but just as wondering as the first time she asked him. "Yes I do, I mean, you should be able to smell that I do, just do not slam me into the ground again; my back hurts from it and I still want to fight my worthy adversary Kenshin." InuYasha says, and he is truthful this time; also, he believes, that most of the time that Kagome uses a sit command on him he is lying (just as he was when he said Kagome was hardheaded), and this hurts the very powerful half- demon and it does not just hurt his back (this is because InuYasha is more fragile than he seems and I am not speaking about his body). Smelling the endorphins (which are chemical receptors in the brain and in the rest of the body) in InuYasha's mind that say he is telling the truth make Kagome feel sorry for what she did, but she will not apologize because she has not made Inuyasha sit when she should have made him. She says surprised, "OH, so you were telling the truth." She is saying this with strange eyes and a very surprised look on her face, kind of like a face that you get when you fall unexpectedly. "Okay then let me tell you the tale of the first time I saw you, and the time that I fell in love with you." (A/N: This is the beginning of a flashback with interrupted parts; it might be long or short so bear with me.)  
  
Kagome then starts to tell the story, "Well, it was a day that started out normal, but then ended up to be a day unlike any other." This she says in that voice that is so sweet that even the sweetest dessert could not match it bit for bit. "I had just gotten home from school and went to look in the old well; then all of a sudden this eight armed freak monster grabbed me and took me into the well. Somehow I used a magic power to destroy one of its arms and get it to let me go. Then I hit the bottom of the well. When I got out I thought I was going to be in present day Japan... NOT THE FUDAL ERA. Well, it was hard to climb out, because I was much weaker then, but I got out and I was in the middle of a grassy plain, not in the shrine where I lived with my grandfather and mother... and little brother, who was annoying at times, though I did love him..." "WHAT, not as much as me I hope," InuYasha rudely interrupts. "I will not make you fall to ground because I said I would not do that again," She says with a tone that says that she wishes he did not interrupt, "And of course I do not love my brother more than you. That would just be crazy (but not as crazy as Kenshin's crazy swirly eyes)." "Okay, you can continue," InuYasha says. Kagome continues, "Where was I, oh yeah, I arrived in that grassy plain, which in the next few years I got to know so well. Then I went around for a few seconds until... that monster came out of the ground again... and then I ran into the forest and then I saw you stuck to a tree; at that point I was wondering what you were, but I now know that you are what I am now; and thought you were so cute, and at that same time struck with a strange sensation, which I now know just happens to be love. The first thing I did was go up and rub your ears, which I know now is extremely annoying, and then that that monster came up and ripped the Jewel of the Four Souls out of my chest. And right then you woke up and told me to free you, though Kaede told me not to, I did and I was saved. But while you were fighting, I noticed something strange happen; my heart seemed to be beating out of my chest. At that point I knew I was in love with you, but then Kaede gave me an extra bonus, that collar that makes you fall to the ground whenever I say SIT BOY." Then all of a sudden "AHHH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" InuYasha asks yelling at her. "OH, sorry that was a mistake... please accept my apology. For you can tell I am truly sorry." "Okay, okay, I accept your apology on one condition; do not say that again for the rest of the story." InuYasha says with overwhelming disgust... (remember from earlier the sit command does not just hurt his body). "Okay, well then we went looking for the jewel shards and you know how it goes from there. That is the story. Oh well it looks like Kenshin is starting to walk back out to the middle, so you should to. I love you..." While she is starting to say her last word she is cut off by InuYasha, who gives her a hug and a kiss. He then says, "I love you too, Kagome," he says this with "cute" puppy dog eyes (so I am sorry that this just happens to be a corny phrase, I could not help myself). "Okay, InuYasha, go and fight." _--__--__---=-) Look it's the man with the big yellow hat----_____---+++  
  
A/N: Four chapters, hmmm, well I hope I get many reviews, I am sorry this whole chapter is Kagome talking to InuYasha, but that is how I set it up to be. So bear with me until next chapter, there are bound to be some plot twists soon. R&R. 


	5. The Long Awaited Chapter Five And Intere...

A/N: Chapter 5, the long awaited chapter, will be typed shortly, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Ruroni Kenshin.  
_____________________________  
The Final Showdown, Chapter Five  
  
As InuYasha and Kenshin make their way back to the middle of the field, they think of what they were talking about and they both sigh. They shake each other's hand and get back to the fight. They are both worn out and tired from the start and, though that they have gotten much needed rest, they struggle to begin fighting. Again Kenshin and InuYasha pull out their swords, and take a fighter's look into each others eyes, waiting to see what the other will do. Kenshin is having a problem reading InuYasha (Kenshin can read people's emotions, but InuYasha seems to be stronger and unreadable, though he has strong emotions of anger and hate, but also of love) and Kenshin is having a problem with this; he needs to read his opponent's emotions to know what they are going to attack with, so that he can defend against them. Finding his opponent's weakest point of attack is vital to Kenshin.  
  
InuYasha, on the other hand, is fighting, as always to kill unmercifully and as quickly as possible. InuYasha sometimes acts like an idiot when he is fighting, but he can make up for it easily and with power and strength (with power of... mind, and with strength of body). Seeing as InuYasha has his father's fangs in his sword, as well as some of his own, he fights with his father, though his father is long dead. InuYasha is slowing down his attacks though, because he has respect for Kenshin now (remember he did TRY to kill him illegally earlier in the story), and Kenshin has the same for InuYasha.  
  
They are fighting... Kenshin using his various moves... and InuYasha blocking them and attacking back. They are striking each other, though neither one is getting hit very hard (InuYasha and Kenshin both are trying to use restraint, as not to hurt each other); with all their might they are fighting, both blocking, attacking, and straining to just breathe now. They have been fighting for hours on end, never stopping, never ceasing to urge the senses within each of them for glory and honor that they are due from this fight.  
  
Then out of the silence InuYasha yells out, "Hey skinn..., Kenshin, do you want to stop for a little while, you look tired." Kenshin then says, "I should say the same to you InuYasha, that I should." With tired eyes the fighters take a rest, they have been fighting since lunch and are very hungry... and they are welcomed with food... but they, Kaoru, Kenshin, Kagome, and InuYasha, all walk into the middle and eat lunch together. They are enjoying very casual conversation. Then InuYasha surprises them all... "Kenshin, you are a very admirable fighter, I am glad to have met you and fought you, and soon I must continue to fight you, though I think we are equals." Then Kagome, and under his breath, Kenshin, say, "WOW InuYasha, I thought you did not know how to give compliments, I am very surprised at this.... When did you learn?" InuYasha, now half way pissed off at them (because he heard Kenshin say it, the Hanyou thing remember), and half says and yells, "Very funny, I am sorry that I try to be sincere sometimes, next time I will say he is a jerk and I will kill him; would you like that better?" Kagome says, surprised, "I am sorry that I offended you InuYasha, I will try to tell when you are being sincere to the times you are a jerk." She thinks to herself (she does NOT say this aloud), 'He is almost always a jerk, so I thought that this time was no different from those other hundred million times that he was a jerk when he said he was "sincere."' Kenshin then says, which is neither surprising to Kagome, who barely knows Kenshin but can tell Kenshin's character, and Kaoru, who he has known for many, many years now, "You too, InuYasha, are a great fighter with great abilities and skills and it is an honor on my part to battle with you with all my strength; though you do lash out a little bit sometimes." Then they eat pleasantly for a little while talking small talk and just having a wonderful time; then, this time Kaoru breaks the silence, "InuYasha, I have not formally met you, my name is Kaoru, Kagome should have already told you that, but I wanted to properly introduce myself." "Well Kaoru, it is a pleasure to meet you, your husband is a great fighter and you should be very proud of him," InuYasha says in a very high respecting voice about Kenshin. "Well InuYasha," Kaoru says to him, also in a highly respectful voice, "I have never seen anyone last this long against Kenshin; either he is losing his touch, or... you are a great fighter (after saying this she giggles and chuckles a little bit)." Sensing the humor in Kaoru's voice Kenshin looks surprised at what she said, though he says nothing in his defense; he merely sits there smiling and gazing deep within himself for some secret that he seems to want to find, but can not seem to find or get its own way out of the fabric of his very soul. Kaoru senses that Kenshin is distressed and starts to worry for him, but she dare not say it aloud because Kenshin may not want other people to know. So, Kaoru politely excuses Kenshin and herself from the nice dinner with their new friends; she says, "Let's call the fight for the night, so that Kenshin and InuYasha can rest; they need it a lot, fatigue shows heavily on their bodies." She then thinks to herself, "And in Kenshin's mind, but he need not know that I can sense the pain or whatever he feels inside of him." Kagome then says, "You two are excused, but Kaoru may I just have a short word with you."  
  
Aside from Kenshin and InuYasha, Kagome says this to Kaoru in a sweet voice as not to disturb her mind from the thoughts that are rummaging their way through it; Kagome says, "Kaoru, I can tell there is something bothering Kenshin, and though I need not know what exactly it is I just wanted you to know so that you could speak to him about it (directly after saying this she smiles a nice, pleasant smile that says, "just wanted you to know")." Kaoru says, with a questionable voice and attitude, "How could you tell... I mean I could tell that too, but I thought that was just because I am married to him and no one else could sense it, or it was my innate ability. But, thank you for wanting me to know that, you are a good friend Kagome and I have had the greatest pleasure in talking to you." After she says this she grabs Kenshin and they walk off the field and find a different one where they set up their camp for the night. InuYasha and Kagome do the same, but they go in the other direction, to their side of the field. Kenshin and InuYasha talked small talk and nothing important to the story while Kagome and Kaoru were talking. (Now we know that Kenshin and InuYasha hold each other in high regard and though they are fighting currently, and I have a strange feeling that something interesting might happen soon).  
  
InuYasha and Kagome are in their camp and InuYasha is getting firewood, which to him means he cut down a whole tree to light the fire, and starting to light a fire; where Kagome, on the other hand, is just casually setting up the tent, lollygagging about where InuYasha is clearly working. InuYasha then yells out, "Kagome, you lazy arce, get working quicker on that tent so we have somewhere to sleep tonight, OKAY!" Kagome then says in a nonchalant (which means having an air of easy unconcern or indifference) voice, "I am working as hard as I possibly can InuYasha. Can you not see that since I am a woman I can not work faster than you can?" InuYasha then yells out, loud enough for the whole forest to hear, "BULL SHIT!!!" "You are telling me that you are working as hard as you can, you have been working for nearly an hour and you barely have the tent set up. GOSH woman, work faster than that if you want to keep up with me." (I am sorry but I have to get back to my second favorite joke here). BOOM!!!! And InuYasha is on the ground and he is in agonizing pain. "Kagome," InuYasha says in an interesting voice that sounds like a dog whimpering and a human yelling at the same time nonetheless, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" "You were extremely rude to me InuYasha, and I will just not take that; did you get that through that thick skull of yours?" Kagome asks ever wondering why he always asks that, though most of the time he does know what he did but just does not want to account for it, and partly seeing through his tough man facade to the sweet hearted person underneath that hard exterior shell that is nearly impenetrable, but Kagome, being InuYasha's life mate, is the only one who knows how to or can break through it (this is because Kikyou is long dead after she tried to kill Kagome but InuYasha got over the feelings of love for Kikyou to protect Kagome, and this is why Kagome fell madly in love for InuYasha alone). "Sorry Kagome... but whenever you force me to the ground like that I forget about what I said to be a little perturbed at you for doing such a thing to me. And seeing as that I am hard headed,... yet 'sincere',... I apologize fully for what I did (is it just me or is InuYasha apologizing a lot, do I force him to, or is it just that Kagome is right and InuYasha needs to apologize or he probably will not get anything tonight... and InuYasha does not like that prospect at all)." "InuYasha, thank you for apologizing," Kagome said in a very pompous voice, not asking for but demanding respect from InuYasha, "OH, but the tent is set up now, though I see no fire burning bright. HMM... I wonder why that is?" "I THINK IT IS BECAUSE YOU HIT ME TO THE GROUND WHILE I WAS HOLDING THAT HEAVY LOG!" InuYasha yells and sighs at the same time during this; hoping that he will not hit the ground because of it, "But, I will have it started before you can blink your eye." Then InuYasha, in a split second, sets the giant log ablaze and Kagome is astounded. "WOW!" she says in wonder and awe, "How did you do that?" InuYasha, with a smug look on his grimacing face, "It is a little bit of magic my dear Kagome. What did you enjoy seeing that grand display of light, magic, and speed. I find that I work best when my back is in agonizing pain." "InuYasha," Kagome says, still in a pompous voice, "You brought that upon yourself by being rude to me, sigh. You never realize what you are saying you just say it and hope that you do not get slammed to the ground. GOSH, what a hard headed person you are." At this point, InuYasha, who is getting major negative vibes from Kagome is trying to reconcile what he can so he can "get some" tonight. "Kagome, why are you punishing me for something I have apologized for with all the sincerity in my heart?" InuYasha says puzzled is the best word for it. "What all of the little bit of it, gosh, that is such a bad plea for it InuYasha," Kagome realizes what InuYasha wants (The Hanyou thing and super sensitive smelling and all. She smells the chemo receptors in InuYasha's brain that tell her, "I WANT TO GET SOME"). "InuYasha, I know what you want, so let's see what can I make you do so you can get what you want..." She sits and ponders this topic for a while. "Eureka (incase you are not a Greek scholar, Eureka means I found it), I figured it out. You will let me have one wish that I can ask you for anytime I want, and it can be anything I want." InuYasha does not like this proposition, anything she wants... at anytime she wants, this could be a good thing for InuYasha, or a horrible thing that could hurt him a lot. He quickly snaps back at her, "Okay, deal, but we go until I say we stop." "NO DICE (sorry Simpsons quote)!" Kagome got what she wanted so why back out now. "Okay, you win let's go," InuYasha says with a very defeated look on his face. Kagome likes this; she rarely ever sees that look on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the field... _+=_=-=_=-=_=-+_=_+-+_=_=-+-=_=_+-  
  
A/N: How bout dem apples. Nice cliffhanger ehh... I am sure you want to know what is on Kenshin's mind... But that is for next chapter. SO in the mean time R&R, enjoy. P.S.: The reason I am not continuing this story currently is because I have no clue in my mind what Kenshin's problem is. 


	6. KENSHIN GOES CRAZY and are enemies afoot

A/N: Chapter 6... the Milestone chapter... I have no clue what I am writing about on this one... I have some loose ideas and such... but mostly no clue how this is going to turn out. R & R, and most of all ENJOY.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.  
________________________________  
The Final Showdown, the Sixth Chapter  
  
At the end of the last chapter... if you remember...  
  
*"Okay, you win let's go," InuYasha says with a very defeated look on his face. Kagome likes this; she rarely ever sees that look on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the field...*  
  
And now the Sixth Chapter...  
  
Finding that Kenshin has a problem is difficult for Kaoru, who has been searching since she realized this a little before dinner time, and much more difficult is just figuring out what that problem is; in Kaoru's mind it could be anything InuYasha is getting on his nerves, wants some, or just wants to be alone (as she is thinking this Kenshin randomly runs off into the forest), she then yells out, "Kenshin!" (as she is yelling this, she starts to cry and think to herself, "Why is Kenshin doing this," and she just wants him to tell her what is wrong to if she can she can try to help heal the wound). Kenshin is going into the forest because the one thing he can control is coming, the one thing he wishes was inside him no longer, the one thing that eats at his soul like fire and makes him evil; he is becoming the one that even he fears, the Mejii Revolution fighter, Hitokiri Battousai, the greatest fighter of the Mejii Revolution. He does not want to hurt Kaoru, Kagome, or, for a matter of fact, InuYasha, so he has run into the forest fearing the Battousai, and he has a strange premonition that enemies are near; strong enemies that he has fought before and has thought long dead, and one that he has never felt the presence of before, he thinks that maybe InuYasha has felt the enemy before, and InuYasha has. Kenshin feels as though Battousai is coming out soon, and though he wishes to stop him, he knows he can not, at least not this time; he had not noticed that Battousai was trying to come out until he and InuYasha were about to call it a day of fighting, that is why he was passive at dinner, or more passive than he usually is, which as Kaoru knows is not very passive at all. Kenshin starts to think to himself, "Battousai is coming out and he wants two things; one is to kill, the other is to get some with Kaoru; that is why he knows he can not go back, because what if Battousai's mind got messed up and combined the two, that would be horrible to both Kenshin and Battousai, and also for Kaoru, being killed by the one that she loves so much. So therefore I can not go back not for anything in the world, unless I know that I can I can control him who is truly stronger than I am (Kenshin then starts to cry and then at his weakest moment it happens, the one thing that he did not want to Battousai comes out, his hair is now Blood Red and his eyes are Amber, though Kenshin is now fighting to get back control over his body, he knows that it will take awhile, but Kenshin knows that he does not have that much time before Battousai might do something stupid)." Kenshin, currently, only holds enough of his mind to restrain from going to the campground where Kaoru sits; he knows she is crying for him, but there is nothing that Kenshin can do to stop Kaoru's crying, or at least not if he is Battousai. Kenshin tries in vain to try to relinquish Battousai's power over his body; he knows that Battousai will not leave until he is ready to, or he wants to, or Kenshin somehow overpowers him, which currently is not going to happen. Battousai starts to cry, but then realizes that Kenshin is trying to take him over, but Battousai also knows that he will not let Kenshin do this, so he instantly stops crying and starts to laugh (inside Kenshin is crying harder, but since Battousai is stronger the tears never see the light of day, or night).  
  
Kaoru does not know what is happening, so she runs into the forest after Kenshin not knowing that he is not Kenshin but Hitokiri Battousai (she is crying her distinct tears). As Kaoru is running she is screaming in an exasperated voice, "KENSHIN, KENSHIN, KENSHIN..." she can not stop yelling his name, but that is her problem; Battousai hears her yelling and instantly knows where she is and starts to run with god- like speed to where she is and suddenly Kaoru, somehow, senses him and steps out of his way (if she did not she was going to be tackled) and realizes that it is not Kenshin inside his body, because she sees the glowing amber eyes, and runs quickly away, but not quickly enough as Battousai has already caught up to her after recovering after the failed tackle; he tries to tackle her again, but again she somehow steps out of the way and then she yells out, "THANK YOU, KENSHIN!" she somehow knows that Kenshin is making Battousai miss his mark (after saying this Kenshin regains a lot of the body that is the difference between him and Battousai and Battousai is angry, he yells loud enough for the whole world to hear); with this Kagome and InuYasha both wonder what is going on over there, and start to be suspicious that Kenshin and Kaoru are not doing the same as they are. Kaoru is still running, to InuYasha and Kagome's campsite nonetheless, and she is dodging Battousai left and right (Kenshin is stopping Battousai from pulling out their sword or tackling Kaoru), Kaoru is yelling for InuYasha, Kagome, but mainly for Kenshin, hoping that he will come back out of the evil Battousai's mind set and into the Rurouni that she fell in love with so long ago. She is close to the campsite of InuYasha and Kagome when they start to get up, and get ready to fight; InuYasha knows his duty, to get Kenshin back to normal without harming his body, or getting himself hurt; it is about midnight now and InuYasha is about ready to get to sleep. Kaoru runs through the line of the forest and just as she is InuYasha grabs her and puts her into InuYasha and Kagome's tent; right after that Kenshin breaks through the line of the forest and is meet by Kagome, who is just trying to fend him off until InuYasha comes back; Kenshin is starting to make Battousai weaker and weaker knowing that when he gets over half his mind away from the Battousai he can control his actions and Battousai will subside to his usual state of less influence on the mind of Kenshin, that Kaoru holds most dear to her. InuYasha is half toying, half fighting with Battousai, somehow InuYasha knows that the longer he "fights" with Battousai the sooner Kenshin will come out and take Kaoru back to the other camp. InuYasha taunts Battousai by saying, "What is that all you got?" InuYasha knows that this will make Battousai mad making it easier for Kenshin to take over, somehow he does. Battousai then yells at him, "Shut up and draw your sword, or die where you stand." InuYasha smirking at him says, "To fight you I do not even need a sword; I will only use my hands (but InuYasha has claws for hands so it is pretty truthful, though he said some of that only to annoy Battousai)." Kenshin, somehow says past Battousai, "Good going InuYasha, you are making it much easier for me to take over, that you are." Then Battousai yells out, "Do not listen to him. He is only telling lies and he does not know what he is talking about." InuYasha senses the fearful tone in Battousai's voice and says back, "Then why are you so fearful, are you afraid of ME? I mean weak, wimpy ME!" InuYasha continues to say random things about how weak he is and how he should already be dead and so forth. Battousai can not stand it anymore and yells, "OKAY, INUYASHA, YOU WIN! YOU CAN HAVE BACK KENSHIN!" Then Battousai subsides from Kenshin's body, and, at least for today, has made Battousai go back into him. Battousai grows weaker and weaker every time Kenshin overpowers him, and Battousai is now growing very weak in Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin then goes to InuYasha and nearly falls on him saying, "Thank you InuYasha, for doing what you did to help me fight away Battousai. I really do not want to fight you, and I have a strange feeling that enemies are close; one that I know and one other that I have never felt his presence before (as he is falling InuYasha, who is being nicer than usual, catches him and sets him down on the ground)." InuYasha then says, "HMM, I have smelt one before, but the scent is too far away for me to tell. Though I think I might have an idea of whom it is that is coming."  
  
While Battousai and Kenshin, with InuYasha, were fighting Kaoru and Kagome were talking semi- casually. "What was going on Kaoru?" Kagome asked in a nice voice. Kaoru says back, "Kenshin has a dark secret that he tries to keep locked away from the world. Did you ever learn of the Mejii Revolution in History or something, you said you were from the future right?" Kagome says questioning, "Yes, or at least I think I did. Why do you ask?" "Well," Kaoru says, "Kenshin, also known as Battousai the Manslayer, was the greatest fighter of the Mejii Revolution. He was the reason that the Mejii government was started and stayed afoot for as long as it did." "OH," Kagome says with a gasp in her voice, "So Battousai is Kenshin's manslayer inside of him?" "YES," Kaoru says surprised, mostly wondering about how she figured it out so quickly, "How did you figure it out so quickly?" "Umm..." Kagome says, as she thinks for a second, "InuYasha does the same thing, except it is when he is about to die and loses his sword the legendary, Tetsusaiga; InuYasha turns into a full demon, full of lust, but only for killing. He can not control the lust for killing at this time and he will kill anybody, friend or foe." "OH!" Kaoru says, with an astounded look on her face, and in her eyes, "So could InuYasha beat Kenshin?" "Umm," Kagome says, wonder in her eyes, "I do not know, I guess it would be an even match if InuYasha was a demon against Battousai the manslayer. Though that would be horrible for us, both our husbands fighting to kill one another; I would hate to see the sight of that, that which would tear my soul out of me and wave it in front of me as it is laughing at me." Kaoru ponders for a second waiting to digest what Kagome has just said and then says, "I see what you mean; I would hate it as well if our two husbands fought to the death unmercifully." At the hearing of this they both sigh and give each other a friendly hug of assurance (THEY ARE NOT LESBIONS).  
  
After the "fight" every one walks out to the middle and stands completely silent for a few minutes until, "Umm, Kenshin and Kaoru could you leave, PLEASE?" InuYasha asks, nearly begging and pleading. "InuYasha," Kagome says, "SIT!" Yet again InuYasha is on the ground mumbling and nearly crying because of the pain he is in. "They are allowed to stay until they want to leave. You were being very inconsiderate InuYasha," Kagome says scolding him like one would a dog. "We would not want to impose," Kenshin and Kaoru say, in unison, "We will be going now, that we will." Then they walk back into the forest, hand in hand. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" suddenly Kagome looks much bigger than InuYasha in his eyes, "WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM GO AWAY LIKE THAT?" Kagome asks and yells at InuYasha. "Well the night is still young and," BOOM. InuYasha is on the ground again mumbling and crying in anguishing with lamentation for his pain. "Just for that, I am going to sleep; good night InuYasha." "Kagome wait."  
  
_+)(*&(&*%^!@&*%&@)&^  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed it... took me two days to write it... also go to this web site... it is a great game. P.S. No cliffhanger, but I am waiting to see what will come out of my head next. 


	7. The Times before the End of the battle

A/N: Chapter 7. After a long time of not updating I have decided to write another chapter. I can not summarize this chapter because I have no clue what it is going to be like. But anyhow I hope you READ, ENJOY, and most of all REVIEW the next chapter in what I call The Final Showdown.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
The Final Showdown: Chapter 7  
  
The next morning starts first with InuYasha waking up grumbling in the pain that Kagome gave to him the night before (not the sexual pain, you hentai, the physical pain from the SIT command from the night before). He finds food for breakfast and makes a fire, at the smell of the food Kagome wakes up and wonders why InuYasha is up so early. She is not really perturbed but she is perturbed enough to wonder why InuYasha is cooking (for all she knows all he knows how to eat are the noodle things she brings from the future).  
  
"InuYasha, how long have you been up for?"  
  
"Why would you care? You were the one who was rude to me last night. I was just..."  
  
Kagome cuts him off in mid sentence and starts to yell, "BEING A MAN! That is a pretty lame excuse InuYasha, would you like to come up with one better or just have me laugh at you."  
  
"See that is what I mean Kagome. How am I supposed to be nice when that is shot back at me all the time? I mean those insults are worse than flaming arrows... but I can dodge those. That was not a really good example was it... D'OH!"  
  
"No InuYasha, it was not a good example at all. And, I am sorry if what I said hurt you (she really isn't but who cares, just as long as InuYasha doesn't know). So what's for breakfast, InuYasha?"  
  
"Well, my dear, I would like you to be nicer. And apologize like you sincerely mean it because if you don't the apology is worthless." Then Kagome thinks, 'Shit, he figured me out' He continues, "Rabbit and wolf are for breakfast; they were easy to catch." He thinks about his cooking for a few seconds and then says, "Why did you ask?"  
  
While InuYasha is talking Kagome thinks about something, 'We haven't seen Koga in awhile; I wonder how he is doing.' "Umm... I just wanted to know InuYasha. I mean a girl needs to know what she eats. SIGH. InuYasha, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"Been awhile since what, my dear Kagome? Since we meet, or since we finished our quest with Miroku, and Sango. Or, since no particular instance; just been awhile."  
  
"Since everything strange in my life happened; going down the well, meeting you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and since we defeated Naraku. It's just been awhile. SIGH." InuYasha thinks to himself while she is talking, 'I wonder which of us is more important to her. It can't be anyone other than me; can it?'  
  
He then gathers up all the courage left in his strong body, or at least all the courage he has to say anything to Kagome with, and asks, "Kagome, who out of all the people on our journey was the most important to you?" Then he thinks, 'What a stupid question to ask InuYasha; you should know the answer to this by now, or are you just that dense? NO I AM NOT!'  
  
She thinks, and somewhat says out loud, but strangely not in a recognizable tone that InuYasha understands, "InuYasha that was a stupid question to ask, just think who am I with right now, you, Miroku and Sango (for all purposes they are married, why not it's a fanfic after all), or Shippo. Sometimes you can be so dumb. SIGH. Well, the only thing that keeps me from leaving or killing him is that I love him... well and the fact that he is stronger than me... that too. Well, all I know is that I LOVE HIM."  
  
"Well," InuYasha asks, of course while he is looking upon her full, flowing breasts, "Are you going to dignify me with an answer or just stare blankly into my eyes. Also, breakfast is ready."  
  
She waits a couple of seconds before she answers, knowing that if she answers too soon she will explode with a moderate rage and get madder at InuYasha, and she says this staring into his eyes very sympathetically and lovingly, "InuYasha, you know I love you. So why did you even ask that question? Well, just for you, to answer the question; InuYasha you are the most important person in the world to me, and I want to live and die by your side. Okay let's eat." While she was talking, InuYasha was thinking to himself, 'Well at least it was me, even though I knew the answer to that. YUM. I am very ready to eat this meal that I cooked for me and my mate.' He adds on top of that, 'And, I mean, after a night like THAT, how could I be mad at her?'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kenshin... Kenshin," Kaoru just woke up and she is trying to get Kenshin to wake up as well, "Kenshin, my love, wake up to me, or do you not remember what went on last night?" She rummages around a little while before going back to their camp to see if Kenshin is awake. She looks for fruits and berries to eat, nothing that is meat, because she does not want to kill an animal, unless that animal threatens her life. After she walks back to camp, Kenshin is still not awake; she tries again to wake him up, "Kenshin... Kenshin..." she tries to get him up by continuing to talk louder and louder, but then she realizes that after he fought with Battousai in his mind that he must be tirelessly exhausted, though he did stay up and talk to her after that...  
  
FLASHBACK... TO THE NIGHT BEFORE... "Kenshin, what happened just now, why couldn't you control Battousai from taking over you, and why did you run away? You should know I am more than happy to take care of you Kenshin. That's what I said when I took the vow, in sickness and in health, remember?"  
  
"Sorry Miss Kaoru, I did not mean to frighten you like that, that I did not. I know what our vows said, and I just did not want to harm you Miss Kaoru; I never have and I never will, and I just wanted to fight it myself, but this time I was just not strong enough, but thankfully I was in there enough not to get you hurt. For that I am glad, that I am."  
  
"Oh Kenshin," she says and starts to cry, "I know you never want to hurt me, just as much as I never want to leave your side, no matter what happens or what shape you are in." She speaks again, barely audible, and says, "And also, Kenshin, never forget that I love you." After this she goes to sleep crying, Kenshin goes over to her and she falls asleep in his arms.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
When she walks back to the camp Kenshin has just woken up, he yawns and asks, "What have you been doing Miss Kaoru? Have you been up long?" He thinks, 'She was really crying when she went to sleep last night; I hope that she is not too upset; I never want my Kaoru to be upset (notice here, that though he is not speaking, he said "my Kaoru" instead of Miss Kaoru, just wanted to point that out).' "Were you out in the forest searching for food," he asks, "If you were what did you find?"  
  
'Oh Kenshin, back to usual, how I love him, now if only we could get arid of the whole Battousai thing we would be good for life. And, he doesn't know this but...' she thinks and then accidentally starts to speak out loud, but luckily not loud enough for Kenshin to hear it, "I'm pregnant." "Oh Kenshin, I found berries, fruit, and nuts, sorry no meat; I didn't feel like killing anything this morning. No, I have not been up more than thirty minutes, sigh/ yawn. And, don't ask me anymore questions." She has started growing irritable through the pregnancy, though Kenshin has not noticed, because fighting is his forte. "I am sorry Kenshin, I did not mean to snap at you like that, that I did not (sometimes she talks just as Kenshin does, because she thinks it is funny)." She sits down next to Kenshin and rests her head on his shoulder, he lets her head slide down onto his lap. She starts to get into a small slumber and then realizes she does not want to go to sleep so she reawakens and starts to feed Kenshin the food she foraged for.  
  
But, she is feeding him too fast and then he says half- dazed, "Miss Kaoru what are you doing?" She does not stop the feeding frenzy after awhile even Kenshin can put up with it, so he falls down, and he has those crazy, swirly eyes (YES, I HAVE USED THE FAMOUS LINE AGAIN!). He thinks unto himself, 'I wonder what is so strange, why is Kaoru acting like this; she usually acts more normal than she is today.' "My Kaoru, what ever is the matter? If you do not want to tell me that is fine, but I just want to help you as you want to help me as well." Kenshin then hugs her with the intention of finding out the secret, though that is not the way that Kaoru wishes to tell Kenshin the good, yet bad news. He then lays her head back down on his shoulder, and lays down onto the ground with Kaoru following him down because of the position of her head on Kenshin's shoulder. They take another nap not realizing what time it is, when they wake up they are both well rested and are overjoyed at the presence on one another; Kaoru does not tell Kenshin about the baby.  
  
Afterwards on the other side of the forest...  
  
InuYasha and Kagome find a river and decide that they need to wash up, InuYasha reeks of the Devil after that fierce day of fighting Kenshin and Kagome. InuYasha's mind and body are wreaked, one from the fighting of Kenshin, the other from the torture of Kagome. They both take off all of their clothing and jump into the river; its freezing cold in the river and InuYasha and Kagome huddle close, hoping that the heat that the other radiated would keep them both warm. They wash each other and then they sit on the soft green grass and fall asleep together. They wake up together and look into each other's eyes just long enough to know that they are safe. They then, InuYasha unwillingly, put back on their clothes and started to head back to the field, though they figured at least now that there would be minimal fighting between InuYasha and Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru are walking nearer and nearer to the field as well, but Kenshin has a bad feeling like the enemies are waiting for them there at the field, but he does not tell Kaoru, just to make sure she is not frightened. InuYasha while he is jumping from tree to tree with Kagome carefully and skillfully placed in his arms, senses with his nose two scents one that he is familiar with and one he has never smelled before.  
  
InuYasha and Kenshin meet in the middle of the field and say greeting; they both can tell that the other has something on his mind, but are both to courteous to ask the other (which I am amazed InuYasha was able to restrain himself). They start to fight and then...  
  
OVER  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter... If you are reading this story... Sorry if it got strange in there... R&R, and read further chapters... Someday I can get to 50 reviews. 


End file.
